


For your consideration

by meiyamie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: “I have a co-worker, and she was asking about my family, who I stay with…I told her about us.” Ushijima nodded slightly as Sugawara spoke, indicating that he was listening, “She didn’t mind. Then she asked the funniest thing.”“Which is?”“Who’s a top and who’s a bottom.”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	For your consideration

**Author's Note:**

> -Standard disclaimers apply.  
> -A key detail about Suga here is a final arc manga spoiler, if you care about those things. Other than that, no other references to the manga finale.  
> -The only reason why this got written up at all is because I believe Suga should top more often.

The lights were off, and Sugawara and Ushijima were spooned together in bed, just waiting to sleep. Every so often, one of them would lean in for a soft kiss or a nuzzle, with Sugawara occasionally musing out loud. He’s been chatty for most of the evening, Ushijima noticed. He had started his job at a different teaching center, one that was more respectful of who _they_ were. The last school tried to be considerate with Sugawara, but Sugawara soon fell uneasy over one or two comments from the parents.

A long lull passed, broken by a whisper from Sugawara, “Toshi?”

“Hmn?”

“So.” Sugawara was starting another anecdote, “There’s this young teacher…and she was asking about my family, who I stay with…I told her about us.” Ushijima nodded slightly, indicating that he was listening, “She didn’t mind. Then she asked the funniest thing.”

“Which is?”

“Who’s a top and who’s a bottom.”

There was a smile in Sugawara’s voice, though Ushijima’s lack of response meant that he didn’t find it as amusing as he did. Sugawara was unsurprised, and leaned in to nibble on Ushijima’s earlobe.

“Have you ever thought about that?”

“It’s sex.” Ushijima said, “There are more important considerations.”

“True.” Sugawara said, as he kissed down his cheek, then moved over to his mouth. Ushijima gave an appreciative gasp as Sugawara moved his tongue over his. Sugawara shifted position, and Ushijima palmed the skin under his shirt as Sugawara sat straddling him.

“I showed your picture,” Sugawara’s voice was becoming breathy as he pulled off his shirt and moved his hands over Ushijima’s chest to thumb over his pecs. Ushijima’s eyes fluttered, and he gave a low murmur of approval, “And I guess she thinks you’d be the top all the time?”

“Overrated discourse.” Ushijima managed to grunt, and Sugawara gave a chuckle as he moved one hand to trace circles down his chest. His hips moved slightly against Ushijima’s, encouraging his growing arousal.

“Wait.” Ushijima suddenly said right before Sugawara tugged off his briefs. He gave a squeeze over Sugawara’s hip, signaling him to ease briefly off him as Ushijima reached for the table next to their bed to get their half-finished tube of lube. Sugawara giggled as he moved to finally strip Ushijima’s boxer briefs off him to toss it aside. “Take yours off too.” Ushijima said, and Sugawara was all too happy to oblige.

As Sugawara settled over him, Ushijima squeezed a generous amount of the lube into his palm, and slicked it over Sugawara’s hardened dick. Sugawara gave an aroused murmur as he leaned into his grip, praising him.

“Ready for me to top you?” Sugawara managed to tease.

Ushijima squeezed his hand around Sugawara.

“I want to see.” Ushijima said.

Sugawara’s eyes flicked from Ushijima’s face to his hardened dick. He smacked his lips together, then lifted Ushijima’s left leg up on his shoulder. Ushijima passed him the lube, and Sugawara squirted some over his fingers so he could reach down and rub it over the entrance to his ass. Ushijima gave a gasp at how cold it was.

Sugawara managed to get a nearby pillow and put it under Ushijima’s hips, allowing him easier access to him.

“Toshi,” He breathed as he teased the hole with the tip of his cock. He pressed against it, slipping part of it inside, making Ushijima moan. Sugawara kissed the side of his shin in encouragement. He could feel Ushijima shivering in anticipation under him, and he slipped deeper into him. Ushijima groaned his name.

Sugawara fucks him steadily. He is in no rush, loving how usually stoic Ushijima crumbles under him. Ushijima grits his teeth as he clutches his pillow, his stare never leaving his. “Come on, Toshi,” Sugawara urges, and he drives deeper into him, sighing loudly as he feels himself engulfed by him, “You feel so good.”

“Suga.” Ushijima uttered, feeling his dick twitch and grow wet.

Sugawara slipped out for a moment, then repositioned and pressed his legs back, so he could dive into him again. He fucked into him faster, and Ushijima let himself go, moaning loudly. As his arousal tugged at him some more, Ushijima finally reached down to jack himself off, even more turned on as he saw Sugawara fully concentrated on pleasing him.

“Toshi.” Sugawara gasped, as he came into Ushijima, with a relieved moan following after him. He let Ushijima’s legs down, but Ushijima reached out for him with his other hand. Sugawara leaned in and they kissed open-mouthed until Ushijima came.

Sugawara gave a sigh, lying back down as Ushijima sat up and wiped himself down before rejoining him, yawning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you liked what you read or have something to say, do leave a kudos or comment!  
> I can also be yelled at on [twitter](http://twitter.com.com/meiyamie), and I like email at noin@preventers.net.


End file.
